<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're getting the hang of this! by The_Magma_Office</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444586">We're getting the hang of this!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magma_Office/pseuds/The_Magma_Office'>The_Magma_Office</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The tales of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and White Rabbit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Character Development, Character Study, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, M/M, MY OWN PERSONAL REWRITE OF THE SHOW, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Rewrites of Episodes, bisexuals everywhere, but it wont be the main front of the story, exploring different types of relationships, hero drama, hot mess original character, i just have no self control, oc x canon x oc, or well love hexagon, trying to develop the love square</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magma_Office/pseuds/The_Magma_Office</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three heroes were chosen to protect the city of Paris, but it's kinda hard with their civilian lives being this weird romance soap opera with love rivals and existential questioning about their roles as heroes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The tales of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and White Rabbit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're getting the hang of this!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the dawn of time, divine creatures known as Kwamis have roamed the universe. </p>
<p>Each Kwami held powers based on an abstract idea or emotion that comes to existence.</p>
<p>However, as Kwamis were able to travel throughout the stars, they were unable to interact with humans making them almost impossible for them to contact them. </p>
<p>That was until a monk with mysterious powers created magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers and were inhabited the Kwamis. </p>
<p>These were the Miraculous.</p>
<p>The Miraculous was guarded by The Guardians and was passed down to heroes throughout history and were to bring good in the world.</p>
<p>Two of these Miraculous are more potent than others: The earrings of the Ladybug, which provides the power of creation, and the ring of the Black Cat, which provides the power of destruction. </p>
<p>According to legends, whoever controls all of these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A man in the darkness held up a brooch in their hands, the only thing giving light was the large window in front of him that showed all of Paris. Inside the brooch was a picture of a woman with beautiful blonde hair tied into a braid with memorizing green eyes. The brooch was snapped closed before eyes looked over the small butterfly-like creature floating in front of him. A deep yet stern voice emerged from the darkness directed to the butterfly creature.</p>
<p>“I want that absolute power, Nooroo.” The creature, Nooroo, looked up at him, “ I must have those Miraculous.” Nooroo quickly replies, “ But nobody knows where miraculous are.” The figure gave a small smirk towards Nooroo, “ But I found you though, my little butterfly.” He looked down at the brooch, gently rubbed the surface of it. “Your miraculous, remind me of its powers again.” Nooroo looks up at his master.</p>
<p>“ The Moth brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower.”</p>
<p>The figure gripped the brooch in his hands, “ And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains.” A sinister smirk made its way on his face at the idea.</p>
<p>Nooroo’s eyes widen at the statement, “ But Master, the miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes. You do not know what power-” A loud booming stomp rang throughout the room, startling both Nooroo and bright butterflies that were resting near. His voice barking at Nooroo with a sudden spark of anger</p>
<p>“ ARE YOU QUESTIONING YOUR MASTER!?” Nooroo squeaked, curling into himself before quickly shaking his head. The man growled, “ I must have this absolute power. Your miraculous is under my control, I AM your master now!”  Nooroo’s eyes quivered as he looked up at his master.</p>
<p>“ And you must obey me.”</p>
<p>Nooroo bowed his head, his wings folding ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“ Yes, master..”</p>
<p>The figure quickly puts on the brooch and faced the window that showed the citizens and homes of Paris.</p>
<p>“ Nooroo, DARK WINGS RISE!”</p>
<p>The butterflies around them began to attract themselves towards the figure, forming a new person right then and there. Nooroo looked up with a small gasp before getting sucked into the brooch. Soon after, the butterflies burst from the figure to reveal a man wearing a dark purple suit with a silver butterfly mask on his face and wild pale blonde hair. The lapel and collar of the suit had the wings of a purple butterfly and the tailcoat matching with it. A dark cane with a butterfly symbol on the handle appeared in his hands before slamming it towards the ground. The brooch, now resembling a butterfly, rested in the collar of his suit. A maniacal grin appeared on his face.</p>
<p>“ From this day on, I shall be known as Hawkmoth.”</p>
<p>Maniacal laughter filled the room as a new terror has been bestowed upon Paris.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>